This invention relates to a seeding device for automatically seeding a seedling tray.
It is preferable to exactly and automatically seed a predetermined number of seeds into a center of each aperture of a seedling tray. However, such a seeding device which satisfies all of these aforesaid functions, has not been proposed owing to the costly price.
It is therefore the principal object of this invention to provide a seeding device in which the seeding process may be automatically performed with a simplified mechanism.
According to the present invention, there is provided a seeding device having a seeding unit and a carrier. The seeding unit comprises a seed container having a plurality of partition plates for dividing the container into a plurality of spaces and a brush provided in each space in parallel with the partition plate, a cell plate provided in a bottom of the seed container so as to be reciprocated and having a plurality of cells arranged in a row at one side of the brush in each of the spaces, a receiving plate securely provided under the cell plate and having a plurality of apertures corresponding to the cells, reciprocating means for reciprocating the cell plate so as to reciprocate each row of the cells over the corresponding brush to coincide each cell with a corresponding aperture, a plurality of pipes connected to the receivig plate at the underside thereof, each of the pipe being communicated with a corresponding aperture, and a shutter plate for receiving seeds dropped from the cell plate through the pipes and for dropping the received seeds for the seeding thereof.
In an aspect of the invention, the seeding unit is vertically movably mounted in the carrier, and a winch is provided on the carrier for lowering the seeding unit for performing seeding.
The other objects and features of this invention will become understood from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings .